


Intensity

by NeroAnne



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Jonathan, M/M, Steve's Pov, Top Steve, am so tired, pls read, the kids and Nancy make a small appearance, then Jonathan's, then idk bc I get so stupid at writing sometimes, there is a link to a GORGEOUS piece of fanart that this work was inspired by, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroAnne/pseuds/NeroAnne
Summary: Steve crowded him in, looming over the smaller teen with a knowing grin on his face. Had Byers always been this small? He enjoyed the fact that the blonde had to glare up at him, his lips turned down in an annoyed frown. “Hey,” his smile only widened at the spark of aggravation in those chocolate eyes.“You’re too close.” Byers snapped.“Ooh,” Steve teases, smirking at the frowning face staring up at him, “Suchanger,” he spread one large hand over the dirty, mud colored brick besides Jonathan’s head, “Why are you so mad at me, Byers?”“I’m not mad, Harrington, I’mirritated,” Jonathan mutters, eyebrows furrowing over narrowed brown eyes, “You’re too damn close.” His shoulders tensed and he gripped tightly onto the strap of his school bag as Steve’s other hand began to move.





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> This tag has been so dry lately, I am PARCHED.
> 
> I JUST got a new laptop and I have been working on this for months, ever since I saw [THIS GORGEOUS WORK, OMG.](http://banana-ge-ge.tumblr.com/tagged/jonathan-my-beautiful-boy)
> 
> I asked the artist if I can whip out a little fic after being inspired by this scene and the rest just kind of took off. We truly need more beautiful art like this, please go show the artist your appreciation of that amazing gift they have blessed us with.

‘ _Finally._ ’ Steve Harrington thought, lips twitching upwards at the sight of the school doors opening. The wind picked up a bit, rustling the leaves in the trees. Standing against his car, arms crossed, he watched from behind his shades as the school janitor spoke quietly to the slender boy. 

The custodian was smiling jovially; reaching out to pat the boy’s shoulder as he seemingly asked a question. Steve watched as the blonde grinned weakly, saying something in return to the old man and shrugging his blue satchel higher up onto his shoulder. The janitor chuckled and patted the boy’s arm before disappearing back into the building. 

Steve watched as Jonathan Byers turned to go, his head ducked down as he fished in his pockets for his keys, and began to walk towards the back of the school where he always parked his car. Grinning, Steve pulled off his shades, chucking them into the opened window of his own car and began to walk slowly after the younger teen.

He hadn’t gotten a moment alone with the younger teen in days and he knew for a fact that Byers was actively avoiding him. Steve grit his teeth at the memory of what had transpired with Byers over a week ago. 

_“Are you fucking kidding me.” Steve turned the key again and when his car failed to start for the third time, he punched at his steering wheel with a growl of annoyance. “Why now, you piece of shit?” he snarled at his vehicle, aggressively pushing open his door and stepping out._

_“You know,” Dustin began, smiling cheekily, “Expensive cars shouldn’t break down.”_

_“My car is **not** broken down, you little assclown.” Steve barked from his opened window, ignoring the way the rest of the brats snickered amongst themselves._

_He maneuvered his way around and to the front of the BMW, popping open the hood and peering inside. He stared down at the engine, his hands on his hips. Nothing looked wrong and he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out why his ignition wouldn’t start up._

_He’d been having a fantastic night. He had been hanging out with Nancy and Barb, charming his way into their little study-date earlier that day in school so that he could mooch off of their notes, when it had begun to rain rather violently outside, causing him to quickly bolt out of his car and race for the doorway where Mrs. Holland had was waiting for him._

_When he’d come back outside of the house later that night to make his way back home, he’d noticed he’d left his headlights on in his haste to escape the rain but thought little of it after the ignition started up. It was when he dropped Nancy off at home and stayed behind for a little while to talk to Dustin and the rest of pack that had congregated outside the Wheeler household to wait for their rides and come back outside now that the damn engine wouldn’t light up. Maybe leaving he headlights on hours ago was coming back to haunt him now._

_Steve looked to Nancy, who was watching him from the doorway, a sleepy Holly propped up on her hip, “I don’t suppose your dad has any jumper cables?”_

_“He’s sleeping,” Nancy said, her voice soft, “I’m sorry but I don’t think waking him would be a good-” her words died down as headlights lit up the yard and everyone’s heads turned to watch the beat up 1971 Ford park a few feet away from the Wheeler drive-way._

_“Jonathan!” Will cried out excitedly and hurried over to his brother as the older Byers stepped out of the car. Steve watched as the baby Byers was followed by Eleven, and he couldn’t contain his own grin as he watched her mimic Will by wrapping her arms tightly around Jonathan’s waist in a rather adorable show of love._

_“Hey, guys,” Byers said, smiling affectionately even though his eyes and face reflected how exhausted he was. He was still in his work uniform, the white button-down and black slacks he wore beneath a black little apron from the diner over on Randolph Lane._

_“Jonathan, hello!” Nancy beamed and Steve glanced again at Byers, watching him wave shyly at the pretty girl. When he turned eyes back to Nancy, he noticed her staring at him and quickly began to put his hands up._

_“Nancy, wait,”_

_“Do you have jumper cables, Jonathan?” Nancy asked, shifting Holly onto her other hip. The little girl released a sleepy sigh, burying her face in Nancy’s shoulder. For a moment, it was too quiet. Nancy was staring at Byers with big, blue eyes all hopeful._

_The brats had quickly gathered in a circle around a random grasshopper that Lucas had pointed out, with Will begging for Dustin not to accidentally step on it and Eleven already trying to name it. (What about Chief? Like my dad? Cause he’s a grass **hopper**.)_

_Byers’ owlish eyes blinked slowly before he nodded hesitantly to Nancy’s question. He turned his head and Steve found himself staring stupidly at the boy he used to mercilessly tease. He’d given it up after the Byers family had gone through a huge health scare with both Will and Eleven. Something about Eleven having nosebleeds and anxiety and Will suffering black-outs and illnesses that left him weak._

_Everyone could see how wrecked the family had been. Hopper, the chief of Hawkins and the patriarch of their joint families, had left his job for a while to focus on helping Joyce with the kids. Byers was constantly falling asleep in class due to working extra shifts at his job after Joyce had quit her own to stay with Will and Eleven and worrying himself all night until his siblings got better. Everyone knew it was killing the teen to be away from his siblings but the bills still needed to be paid and Hoppers’ check alone wasn’t covering it._

_Steve had actually tried being rather fine with Byers. He didn’t talk to him, but he didn’t seek him out to bother him anymore either. Sometimes he would stop by Benny’s Diner with Nancy and Barb and see Byers bussing tables and sneakily left behind a bigger tip underneath Barb’s when no one was looking._

_He would steer Tommy H., Carol and Austin away from Byers when they noticed him in the hallway, raise a one-finger salute in greeting whenever they happened to lock eyes if he were dropping Dustin, Max, Lucas and Mike off at the arcade the same time Byers was dropping off his siblings. Small little things like that._

_Byers was saying something now, but his voice was too quiet and Steve narrowed his eyes in confusion._

_“What?” he asked, his own voice sounding loud despite Max now chasing Dustin around with the grasshopper in her palm and his frightened cries becoming louder._

_He watched Byers frown a bit and he mentally berated himself._

_“My bad,” he said, smiling crookedly, “You’re just so damn quiet, I didn’t hear you.”_

_“A-a jump,” Byers repeated, rubbing the back of his neck, “Do you need one?”_

_“Uh,” Steve glanced back down at his engine and then his brain finally caught up to him. “Oh, oh yeah! Yeah, man, I could really use one if you don’t mind.”_

_Byers nodded and turned on his heel, “I’ll bring the car closer,” was all he said and Steve nodded, turning to look at Nancy._

_“Well,” she smiled, “I’ll leave you to it. I’m going to put Holly down for bed and in the meantime,” she narrowed her eyes at the brats, “You guys could use these few minutes to go back downstairs and grab anything you might have left behind.”_

_Mike snorted, “Don’t treat us like forgetful little-”_

_“Actually,” Eleven started, her voice guilty, “I may have left my jacket on the floor.”_

_Mike’s cheeks colored and he nodded quickly, knocking away Nancy’s teasing poke to his forehead as the kids made their way back inside the house, Max gently releasing Chief the grasshopper back into the yard._

_Steve chuckled and pushed his hands into his pockets, watching as Byers slowly drove the Ford closer to the BMW and parking it in front of the more expensive car. He stepped out, making his way to the trunk._

_“Hood, please,” he murmured and Steve popped open the rusty hood, nose twitching at the sight of the sad-looking engine that truly needed to be put out of its misery. Byers came back around, the cables thrown over his arm._

_“It’s old,” Byers muttered, obviously catching Steve’s expression, “but it’s reliable. It’ll start your prissy car up with no problem.”_

_Steve bristled, “And what do you mean by-”_

_“Come on,” Byers interrupted, pulling the sleeves of his white shirt up his forearms, “I don’t have all night.” He hooked his cable ends to his Ford’s engine and then handed the other ends to Steve, turning away to hop back into his car._

_Steve bit the inside of his cheek and calmly set the cables to his own engine. The process really only lasted about two minutes and then finally, he watched in delight as his car came roaring back to life. “Finally!” when he’d closed the hood of the car again, he turned to face Byers._

_The blonde had just slammed his own hood down and Steve winced at the creaky noise it made. “Well….” Steve swept a hand over his hair, nodding towards the pale boy, who merely stared at him in silence. “…So, yeah.”_

_He turned to go but stopped short at the dry laugh that came from Byers._

_“You’re welcome, Harrington,” Byers said and something in his tone rubbed Steve the wrong way. It wasn’t like he had held Byers up for hours, damn._

_“Look,” Steve said, turning back around, “You did me a solid, I’m grateful. Sorry that I took a whole five minutes away from your night-”_

_“Fine, Harrington,” Byers brushed him off, sitting back and crossing his arms as he leaned back on the hood of his car. “Goodnight.”_

_“What’s the matter with you?” Steve shot back, stepping closer to Jonathan, “I didn’t ask for your help, you offered and I know you only did it because Nancy asked-”_

_“You’re such an arrogant person.” Byers said and although his voice was calm, his lips were frowned and his eyes were dark. “She asked, yes. But I could have easily lied and told her I didn’t have any cables. I helped you because I felt wanted to. I helped you because I figured maybe after you would actually be civil enough to say thank you,” he smiled, but it was empty, “but of course I was wrong. King Steve? Actually being a decent guy?” he shook his head with a small laugh, “Impossible.”_

_“Okay, fuck this,” Pride and feelings stung, Steve took the final steps closer to Jonathan Byers and grabbed onto the white shirt aggressively, easily rag-dolling the startled boy higher up onto the hood of the beater Ford, “Look, I’ve tried to be cool with you ever since that weird shit that went on with your brother and sister-”_

_“Get off me,” Byers snapped, hands coming up to try and push Steve away but the older boy had a good ten pounds of athletic muscle on the smaller teen and was easily stronger._

_Steve pinned Jonathan back down, “I haven’t messed with you, I try to give you space, why are you trying to make it seem like I’m still-”_

_“ **Steve** ,” and hearing his first name used in such a tone by Byers stunned him enough to stare deeply into petrified brown eyes, “Please let me go.” And that was when he felt it. _

_The way he had sprawled Byers out over the car had placed him directly in between Byers’ opened knees. His lower stomach and abdomen were pressed tightly against Byers’ pelvis and groin and he could feel the younger boy’s…_

_Jonathan was hard._

_“Shit,” Steve breathed, his own eyes going wide. His fingers slowly loosened around the white shirt but he didn’t ease away from the slender body. “Byers?” he tilted his head, trying to catch the other boy’s gaze but Byers was having none of it, avoiding eye-contact pointedly._

_Up close like this, Steve was very aware of how he had never really taken the time to really look at the other male. He had such an exotic face. His eyes, always tired, made the sharp lines and razor cheekbones look almost aristocratic. His lips were pressed into a tight frown, but they were plump and the softest shade of pink that Steve was certain he’d ever seen…_

_“Can you let go of me?” He muttered and Steve stared at that mouth, transfixed as Byers nervously bit down on the lower petal. His own cock stirring in attention, Steve moved his hand to Byers chin, tugging it just slightly to watch that abused lower lip slip away from the its toothy prison._

_His thumb stroked over the smooth flesh and he held fast to Byers’ waist as the boy jerked. “Easy,” he murmured, glancing back into brown eyes that were quickly fogging over. He pressed his thigh closer to the other teen’s groin, swallowing hard as Byers’ head fall back, his pale throat on display as he released a breathy sound._

_“H-Harrington,” Byers whispered, his hips slowly undulating against the denim-clad thigh and Steve muttered a low curse, his hands coming down to grasp at the moving hips. He had just barely begun to grind his own hips against Byers’ when the front door swung open._

_The sound triggered Jonathan and he roughly pushed Steve back, turning away to hide his erection and quickly ducking into his car. Steve stared, his own cock twitching painfully in his jeans and his hands left grasping air, as Will and Eleven climbed into the Ford._

_“Hey, Steve, can you give us a lift? Mom just called Nancy and told her Mews is throwing up so I don’t think she wants to leave the stupid cat alone.”_

_“What?” Steve muttered, watching as Byers drove off without so much as a glance. He turned his hazy gaze on Dustin, “Oh…oh, sure.”_

Steve came back to himself when he noticed just how far behind he had lagged. He’d been following Byers at a calm stroll when the teen made a right and began to turn the corner of the school and Steve picked up his pace, watching the way Byers whirled around at the sound of quickened footsteps behind him, and seeing the surprised look on his face, before he grabbed the younger teen’s bicep, pushing him lightly against the wall. 

Steve crowded him in, looming over the smaller teen with a knowing grin on his face. Had Byers always been this small? He enjoyed the fact that the blonde had to glare up at him, his lips turned down in an annoyed frown. “Hey,” his smile only widened at the spark of aggravation in those chocolate eyes.

“You’re too close.” Byers snapped.

“Ooh,” Steve teases, smirking at the frowning face staring up at him, “Such _anger_ ,” he spread one large hand over the dirty, mud colored brick besides Jonathan’s head, “Why are you so mad at me, Byers?”

“I’m not mad, Harrington, I’m _irritated_ ,” Jonathan mutters, eyebrows furrowing over narrowed brown eyes, “You’re too damn close.” His shoulders tensed and he gripped tightly onto the strap of his school bag as Steve’s other hand began to move.

“Am I?” Steve intoned quietly, his right hand moving up to grasp the collar of Jonathan’s dark blue jacket. He fisted the material lightly, using it as a handle as he jerked it, eyes smoldering with intent as the action caused Jonathan’s head to tilt forwards just slightly. “You didn’t seem to mind how close I was to you a just a little while ago.”

Something in his chest tingled at the sight of Jonathan’s eyes coming alive with worry and something different entirely. Curiosity. Excitement. Need. 

_Want._

“In fact,” Steve drawled, unclenching his fist and slowly moving his hand towards Jonathan’s face, letting his fingertips trace just barely over the strange and beautiful planes of the younger boy’s cheekbones and trailing down his jaw. His own eyes began to narrow as Byers’ mouth dropped open a bit, a shaky little sound escaping that sweet little opening, “I remember you seemed to _enjoy_ me being so close to you that night.”

“Harrington,” Jonathan started, pressing back against the brick wall hard, as if trying to become a part of it, “Don’t-” Steve didn’t give him a chance to finish. 

He moved his hand away from that enigmatically lovely face to press against the material of the black shirt Jonathan was wearing underneath the blue jacket. He moved his palm horizontally, pausing as his palm grazed over a tightly pebbled nipple just to hear Byers’ weak little whine, before settling his hand over where he could feel the rapid beating of the boy’s heart.

“We started something,” He whispered, looking down at Jonathan’s mouth, his lips parted as he breathed quietly, “I’d like to finish it.” And with that, he dipped his head down, his mouth slotting firmly over Jonathan’s.

\--

_Jesus Christ._

Jonathan shuddered, feeling one strong forearm circle the small of his back as Steve’s tongue pressed invitingly against his mouth. Choking back a loud cry, Jonathan parted his lips, his fingers tightly curling into the shoulders of Steve’s light jacket. 

Steve grunted, the sound causing Jonathan’s toes to curl in his beat-up old Chucks, and he inhaled sharply when the older boy’s knee pressed against his abdomen. Harrington shifted just slightly and Jonathan arched, breaking the kiss to gasp as Steve’s thigh pressed tightly against his hardening cock. 

“Nuh uh,” Steve panted and Jonathan felt his cheeks color with the taller teen’s next words, “Been thinking about those gorgeous lips too much to not have them on me,” his jaw was gripped and Jonathan barely had enough time to take breath before Steve was on him again, tongue slipping swiftly into his mouth. 

Jonathan kissed back, his hands locking behind Steve’s neck. His own tongue swept against Steve’s and he sighed at the taste of the older boy. There was a tinge of cigarettes but it was practically nonexistent, a stronger taste of mint and chocolate over-powering it. 

While Steve nipped at his lower lip, Jonathan moved his hands upwards. He fisted Steve’s hair, sinking his nails into the scalp and stroking slowly. The brown curls were softer than he’d figured they would be, and judging by the sound Steve made, he enjoyed having the locks toyed with.

The thigh against his lower half pressed against his tighter and Jonathan gasped, his hips moving of their own accord to slide against Steve more thoroughly. The taller boy bent down, murmuring his appreciation into Jonathan’s ear.

Steve gripped his hips, helping him grind down onto his thigh, “Fuck, Jonathan,” he growled, “You feel so fucking good right now,” and Jonathan’s breath hitched, rolling his hips hard once more against Steve, “I bet you’ll feel so much better when it’s my dick you’re riding.”

The very thought…the idea of himself sinking down onto Steve’s ready cock, thick and leaking with pre-cum, the way it would burn a mark inside of him, stretching him open and leaving him permanently bruised with his shape…

Releasing a low cry, Jonathan bit down on Steve’s collarbone, his body jerking as he came in hot spurts. He could feel it shooting against the front of his underwear, most likely staining the front of his denims. His body trembled and he could feel himself beginning to slip from the wall but Steve caught him, those strong hands gripping tight to his forearms. He blinked the haze of pleasure from his head, staring up into Steve’s astonished gaze.

“Are you-did you,” Steve breathed, voice in awe and expression reflecting his raw hunger. Jonathan closed his eyes again tightly as Steve slid his hand down to the waistband of his jeans, shoving his large hand in. He buried his face in Steve’s throat, trying to hide his embarrassment when he felt Steve’s cool fingers nudge aside his ruined boxers, making contact with warm cum.

“Fuck,” Jonathan heard the older teen murmur and then he jumped, crying out weakly as those long fingers wrapped around his sensitive cock.

“Are you free tonight?” Steve asked but Jonathan could barely think, his body quivering as Harrington used his own cum as lubrication to smooth a hard palm over his cock, “Jonathan,” Steve said tightly, “Are you free tonight?”

“W-working until nine,” he finally managed to say, “N-no one will be home, Will wanted to go to the movies-”

“I’ll come to you.” And then Steve was pulling away and Jonathan stumbled, his knees weak, “Keep your window unlocked, okay?”

The normally perfect way Steve kept his hair styled was gone, ruined by Jonathan’s grasping fingers. It looked good on him, messy and wild. There was a bead of sweat running down his temple, his eyes frenzied as he thumbed it away mindlessly. He was breathing hard, waiting for Jonathan’s response.

He stared at Steve, momentarily stunned about what had just happened, and he saw the way the older boy faltered at his blanked out expression. 

“Please,” Steve added, his eyes begging and glancing down, Jonathan could see the considerable tent in his pants, “I…I want to…to…” He looked back up and their eyes met and somehow, he understood. 

“Okay,” Jonathan whispered, voice small. “Okay.”

\--

He’d just gotten back to his room, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, when he noticed the tall figure standing beside his window. For a moment, Jonathan almost panicked, and then his stiffened body relaxed, staring at Steve with a raised brow. 

“How long have you been here?” he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. The digital blue numbers glowed brightly. _10:25._ His family had left for the theater before Jonathan had gotten home from work around nine-thirty.

“Not long,” Harrington replied, the corner of his lip turned up. Steve always smiled as if he knew more about Jonathan than he knew about himself. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. His dark eyes swept over the towel and Jonathan found himself tensing again. 

“What are we doing?” he found himself asking, wary.

Steve’s eyes darted back to his. “I’m not sure,” he said simply, but his smile didn’t falter. “Want to try and find out?” his hands moved down to his belt without waiting for a reply. He let the leather material fall onto the floor and then kicked out of his Nike’s. 

Jonathan didn’t move as Steve walked closer to him. He didn’t try and stop the hands that grabbed the end of the towel and he swallowed, feeling the damp cotton slip down to pool around his feet. He stood naked in front of Steve Harrington and while he was internally terrified, he stared up at the other male with unflinching determination. 

Steve’s eyes held his for a beat, before they trailed down lower. His right hand moved and Jonathan felt fingers circle over his nipple. He shivered, eyes closing as Steve lowered his head, burying his face in Jonathan’s neck and breathing deeply before whispering.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

Jonathan felt hands around his hips and he gasped in surprise as he was lifted. His legs and arms moved around Steve immediately, afraid to be dropped, “What are you-”

“Stop thinking about it, Jonathan,” Steve drawled, walking towards the bed in the room. He knelt on the mattress, pushing Jonathan down slowly. He sat upright, pulling his shirt out of his jeans and then tugging it off over his head. “Just _feel_ it.”

He lowered himself down and the touch of cold skin caused Jonathan to moan out loud, fingers immediately curling around the broad shoulders above him. He felt one of Steve’s large hands curl around his thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his denim-clad waist. 

Steve wanted him to just feel it? Fine then. 

“We going to keep up with the dry sex,” he said quietly, his own hands sliding down to pop the button on Steve’s jeans, “Or are you going to actually fuck me?”

The heavy implication of his words caused Steve to sit up again, staring down at Jonathan with a heated expression. Trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest, Jonathan stared back, his fingers slowly sliding down to cup Steve’s cock through the denim. 

“Have you ever-”

“Of course not.” Jonathan frowned at Steve’s sudden tensing, “Is that going to be a problem?”

Steve chuckled after a few quiet seconds, unzipping his jeans, “I might embarrass myself,” he replied and it confused Jonathan. 

“W-why?” he asked, watching Steve slip his jeans down his hips. His underwear went down with the denim and he inhaled hard at the sight of Steve’s flushed cock, hard and thick, bouncing out of its confines to slap against his lower stomach. 

Before kicking the heavy jeans off the bed, Steve groped inside the pockets, pulling out small bottle. 

Lube, Jonathan realized. 

“Because,” Steve started, popping open the cap with his thumb, “if your pretty little body is as tight as it looks,” he tilted the bottle, the clear liquid trailing over his fingertips, “I won’t last long.”

Jonathan had fingered himself before. He knew long before he ever acted on his feelings that he was bent and after reading and working up courage, he had finally used the baby oil he kept for his delicate skin for another purpose. 

Steve’s fingers were thicker. At the first slide of his digit sliding in, Jonathan hissed, one hand curling into the pillow beneath his head. He felt Steve pause and he opened his eyes, staring up into his patient gaze. 

“Don’t you stop,” Jonathan breathed, “Don’t you dare stop.” And with the way Steve’s eyes flashed and that attractive smile lit his face up again, Jonathan knew he wouldn’t. 

One finger became two…and then two became three before Steve finally felt that he was ready. 

“I brought condoms also.” And the words caused Jonathan to blink. “In case you want to use them.”

“Do you want to?” Jonathan asked, and he could see the answer in Steve’s eyes. “Then don’t. I want to feel everything.”

And that was all there was as Steve coated his reddened cock with more lube, stroking his palm over himself a few times, his expression hungry. The initial push and pop that he felt was startling and Jonathan immediately held onto Steve, his back arching and his mouth dropping open, a breathless sound escaping his throat.

“Fuck, I knew you were going to be tight,” Steve groaned and Jonathan had to remind himself **breathe** , the heavy feeling of being stretched open and pierced settling into his belly. “So fucking tight.”

Jonathan didn’t say a word, not sure if he even could. He held his breath, glassy eyes staring up at the shadows dancing around his ceiling. He felt so aware of the foreign heat suddenly pressed inside of his body, scorching him.

“Shh,” he felt lips gently fall on his wet cheeks and Jonathan realized some tears had leaked from the corners of his eyes. He trembled, feeling the coil in his belly begin to unwind as Steve’s hand moved down to grip his hard cock. 

“You feel so good, Jonathan,” Steve murmured, “Fuck, you don’t even know. You feel like a warm, soft, glove. So wet and so tight,” he pressed a firm kiss against Jonathan’s quivering lips, “Can you feel me? What do I feel like, baby? How do I feel inside of you?”

It took a while for Jonathan to find the words. Steve had just called him **baby**. Steve was fucking into him slowly, gently, his movements precise and careful. “Hard,” he whispered, “Heavy. I can feel every bit of you, sliding inside of me. It feels so full…so full and so…”

So right. Like he belonged inside.

“Yeah,” Steve whispered, as if reading his thoughts. “I know.”

Jonathan’s knees pressed hard against Steve’s hips and he dug his nails deeply into the older teen’s deltoids. He whined softly, feeling Steve pull out and then slip forward again, more of his meaty cock bullying its way into his body.

“Are you okay?” Steve whispered, his panting loud in contrast to his words, “Do you want to stop?” the words obviously pained him to say, and Jonathan couldn’t help but feel grateful for the sentiment.

“How much more?” He whimpered, feeling stuffed, “H-how much more is there?”

Steve raised his head, watching him in concern, “I still have about another inch,” he admitted, pressing a gentle kiss to Jonathan’s jaw, “I’ll pull out- _Jonathan!_ ” he cried out in surprise as Jonathan tightened around his throbbing cock, “Holy fuck.”

“Don’t,” Jonathan begged, “Don’t pull out.” He gripped Steve’s biceps, “Just…just slow. Really slow, please.”

“So slow,” Steve agreed, a catch in his throat, “I’ll fuck you slow and sweet and hot, beautiful boy.” He pumped his hips and Jonathan didn’t bother to stop his moans, feeling himself opening up more and accepting every smooth, slow thrust.

It was on the third thrust that Steve managed to hit something inside of him that made him writhe and Jonathan suddenly moaned loudly, his calves locking around Steve’s waist and pulling down further, “There,” he insisted, “right there. Go faster.”

Steve grunted, eyes shutting as he pressed himself deeper into Jonathan, his cock nudging that spot aggressively before pulling out and slamming back in, his pace quickening to match the thudding in their hearts. 

“More, more, more,” Jonathan begged, his hand reaching up to tug the hair on the nap of Steve’s neck. He felt Steve’s lips at his chin and he turned his head upwards, accepting the open-mouthed kiss readily. 

This raw emotion…this intensity. 

Jonathan didn’t understand it…but he enjoyed it. 

After, while he lay with his chin on Steve’s chest, simply watching one another, he could see the same feelings reflected in Steve’s eyes. 

There was this intense chemistry between the two of them. Something strange, unclear and almost unreal…no way of knowing when it began.

But neither wanting it to end.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until StonathanWeek2k18 to write up my boi's but you know...it has been far too long and I need to put some thought to paper again. 
> 
> Due to my old computer completely DYING on me...I have lost all my rough-drafts of my fics. I am very #PISSED but you know...life, uh, finds a way and I'll be back and rolling as soon as I gather my bearings. :D


End file.
